


Lie To Me

by Quackyeon



Series: L'heure Entre Chien et Loup [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Arguements, Au compliant violence and injury, Hwanwoong is sassy, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of a character death, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Youngjo has a gun, brief descriptions of injury and scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Hwanwoong is pretty sure that Youngjo is lying to him about how he is getting all his injuries, but he just doesn't know how to get Youngjo to tell him.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: L'heure Entre Chien et Loup [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773991
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93
Collections: Moonlight Fic Fest





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Moonlight Fic Fest with the prompt **Sharing a Bed**. 
> 
> My interpretation of that prompt is a thing, so I hope it still counts 
> 
> Honestly, I had so much fun writing this, and there are 2 other fics coming out in this series for the fest and then more to follow, the world is expansive and follows WeUs in this mafia verse, so hopefully if you like this one you will want to check out the rest. :)
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running this fest that honestly gave me a chance to 1. create this world that I have fallen in love with and 2. given me an excuse to get more of my friends into Oneus as I try to explain this verse to them.
> 
> Thank you so much to T who listened to me cry about this plot - and got sent far too many pictures of the Youngjo with me dying over him as a mafia boy. I love you <3
> 
> Thank you so much to C who helped me reel in Hwanwoong when he was kicking off. I love you <3
> 
> Thank you much to the group of writers on discord that both encouraged me to write this (and to also not write/plan Mafia 10) despite not really knowing who these boys are. You guys are amazing <3

Hwanwoong looked at his boyfriend. "You're stitched." He pressed a kiss to Youngjo's cheek. "Are you going to tell me this was another bar fight?" 

"Hwanwoong." They'd had this conversation before, with Youngjo had come home bleeding, or covered in blood, every time he was fed the same answers that he knew were lies. Youngjo never told him the truth about the scars he had either, and it was really starting to drive Hwanwoong insane. 

"I heard you on the phone with Geonhak. Talking about that Xion guy, are you cheating on me?" 

"Hwanwoong, I'm not cheating on you." Youngjo said sat there not moving to button up his shirt. Hwanwoong sighed, hand tracing over one of the healing marks. "Hwanwoong..." 

"Whatever it is that you're doing that so much more important than me, why don't you go do it with that Xion and he can clean you up when you come home at all hours bleeding with the most bullshit stories, maybe he'll be too dumb to notice that they don't make sense." Hwanwoong got up from the sofa and began to pack everything back into his first aid kit, Youngjo just watching him. 

"Baby, it's not like that." 

"Don't you baby me, Youngjo." Hwanwoong said slamming the lid on the first aid kit. "Tell me the truth, about just one of those scars." 

"Hwanwoong." 

"Just one." Hwanwoong stood his ground, glaring at Youngjo who was just watching him as if trying to calculate what to say. "Or tell me who that Xion is." 

"I can't." 

"Wonderful." 

"I can't tell you about Xion." 

"Is he better in bed than me?" 

"I'm not cheating on you, how many times do I have to say it?!"

"I don't know Youngjo, how many more times are you going to be in 'bar fights' where you get stabbed or shot and no police ever come and you never know who did it?" Hwanwoong scoffed, "how dumb do you think I am? Tell me the truth or don't be here when I get back from my shift." 

"I don't have anywhere to go, you know that." 

"Go to Geonhak's. I don't give a fuck." Hwanwoong looked at Youngjo, "I'm asking for one truth. Can't you just tell me one truth?" 

"I love you." 

"That's my favourite lie." Hwanwoong sighed, "If you loved me you'd just tell me something, anything." Youngjo just looked at him and Hwanwoong swore he could feel his heart breaking, why could Youngjo just not tell him what was going on, they'd been going out for long enough, they lived together and they'd been talking about all of the next steps. He was fully ready to marry the man and they had talked about children before. This was really something that was starting to wear him down, he had been worried about the other since they'd met but this was the first time he'd ever asked for this truth and he had been rejected and that stung. 

In the break room he sat with his co-worker Somin, she was lent back against her chair, looking tired already, Hwanwoong would agree that this rotation was killer. "Are you in a mood today?" 

"Don't Min, I can't be dealing with it." Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, he knew that Somin would probably have some life advice that for sure included, leave your man and show him what he's missing. Which was easy to say when you looked the way she did. She was gorgeous, and Hwanwoong was pretty sure that she could pick any man in the city and they would jump at the chance to be with someone like her. Beautiful, intelligent, confident - and probably on her way to get the promotion. 

"So a fight with your boyfriend?" 

"Min." 

"No, for real, did you fight with your boyfriend?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"Kind of, I mean I introduced you." Somin laughed a little, "And also I'll kick his ass if he's done anything wrong." 

"You introduced us a few years ago. I think you're off the hook if he breaks my heart." Hwanwoong took a mouthful of his drink trying to delay answering. Somin's eyes bore into him, waiting for him to finish. "We just had a fight and I broke up with him." 

"Must have been some fight." 

"I just... you know when someone gets hurt and you ask them how, it's not being crazy right?" 

"Youngjo is getting hurt?" 

"Mhm, I've had to stitch him up since we got together, at first he said it was just bar fights, but you know him, he's not the kind to get into bar fights, I mean I went out with him and some guy tried to pick me up and wouldn't take no for an answer but Jo didn't fight him. When that guy grabbed you outside of the bar, he didn't fight him, so either we don't mean enough, or he's lying." 

"Woong, I'm sure if it was important he'd tell you. He loves you - and you love him, but I can talk to him about it." 

"No- Don't do that. I can sort it out." Hwanwoong was surprised that she had not told him to move on and get a hotter richer boyfriend and shove it in his face. "Maybe I am being too much." Although as his shift went on Hwanwoong felt more and more confused, was he right to be upset with his boyfriend over this, or was he just over-reacting.

When he got home he sighed seeing Youngjo in their bed - he had known really that the other man would do this, but he just did not care anymore, he got undressed and just crawled into the bed. He was exhausted, and he was sure that Youngjo would be up in a few hours anyway so it did not matter. He would talk to Youngjo about it at another time, he needed to sleep first and sure it was easy to sleep next to Youngjo. 

He woke up alone in the bed as expected, it took him ages to get with it, so he lay in the bed scrolling through his phone. He could hear the apartment was in silence so Youngjo was out, which made Hwanwoong feel relieved, he was not sure what would happen the next time they talked, he wondered if they could fix it. He just wanted Youngjo to tell him something, he needed to know just one part of it because he felt so safe with Youngjo, but that security was being threatened by this refusal to share. 

It felt weird, to be living together but every time they looked at each other it felt like one of them was hurting, that they were hurting and needed to try to fix it, but Hwanwoong just could not let it go, he was unable to just let Youngjo continue telling him about the 'bar fights' he was in, he just wanted to understand what was going on with his boyfriend. After that first night they had continued to sleep next to each other and Hwanwoong knew he should put an end to it but he just could not tear himself away from Youngjo, he loved him and it was slowly killing both of them. 

For the first time since the fight Hwanwoong woke up first, in his sleep he had moved, curled himself up against Youngjo and the taller had wrapped an arm around him. Hwanwoong wished he did not feel as safe as he did under Youngjo's arm, he almost did not want to get up knowing this was what he had been sleeping in, but he had agreed to meet Keonhee today - and if he didn't go he was sure Keonhee was going to come break the door down and demand to know what was going on with him and Youngjo. Hwanwoong kind of regretted telling him via text that he'd had a fight with Youngjo and he was not sure if the other was going to offer him a place at his house. 

Hwanwoong was sat in the cafe watching Keonhee trying to feed his son a croissant that the boy clearly did not want to eat. "Soohyun doesn't seem to like that." Hwanwoong said, moving to hand the boy his own blueberry muffin. He smiled as the boy began eating it. He had always thought about the future with Youngjo, marriage and kids and all that but clearly that was not going to happen. Keonhee looked back at him and Hwanwoong just rolled his eyes. "You can ask about it." 

"You had a fight with Youngjo?" Keonhee asked, although his attention was half on Soohyun, he was watching the child eat the muffin - pleased with himself eating the muffin rather than the croissant. Keonhee was a great father - and Hwanwoong felt that pang of jealousy when he saw Keonhee with his son. Hwanwoong wanted children and so did Youngjo but that was not something to think about now, they were broken up, sort of.

"Yes, the fight to end all fights." 

"Oh you asked him about the whole... disappearing thing?" 

"Mhm, and he didn't exactly take it well. He just fu-furiously denied it." glad he managed to correct himself before swearing in front of the child - because Keonhee would have shouted at him about it. "And we kind of broke up?" 

"You kind of broke up?"

"Yeah... I told him to leave our place." Hwanwoong stared at his coffee. "I know before you tell me that it is technically Youngjo's place and now we're in this weird position where both of us are refusing to leave and he won't sleep on the couch and why should I sleep on the couch-" 

"You have a guest room." Keonhee said raising a brow. "so you two are still sharing your bed?" 

"Yes." 

"Even though you two are not together anymore." 

"Yes." 

"Well this seems normal." Keonhee shook his head. "I don't really understand Hwanwoong, if you need to leave, you can come to ours." 

"Please, I know Seoho doesn't want me there." 

"He loves you." 

"I know but he has a stressful job, he should be with you and your little boy, not worrying about your friend who is having a fight with his boyfriend." 

"I thought you broke up with him." 

"I have. I'm- I love him, Keonhee, but I can't do this with him if he isn't going to tell me about things. We're supposed to be a team." Hwanwoong sighed, "but I think it's really it now. I don't think he's ever going to tell me, so I can't move forward with this." 

"If you want to date other people you know Yonghoon from where I used to work is single too. He's very cute, he's pretty tall, taller than Youngjo, and he's so good with kids. Honestly, he'd be a great guy for you." 

"Tall enough that I need to stand on a box to kiss him?" 

"Probably not... but maybe."

Hwanwoong left that meeting unsure of if he wanted to go on that date with Yonghoon, he knew he loved Youngjo still - but maybe he should try to see someone else, maybe seeing what else was out there would be good. He just was not sure what he could do. He felt like the decision was made for him when Youngjo came in that night bleeding once again.

Hwanwoong was stitching Youngjo up, not talking because he was still mad, he still needed the other to know he was serious. "Woong." Youngjo said softly as if approaching something that might attack him. "Can we go back to before?" Hwanwoong took a second before he answered, he knew that he did not want to start another fight. He wondered if this conversation was even going to be possible without starting a fight. 

"Tell me about one of your scars then." Hwanwoong looked at him. Yes he was angry but he still loved Youngjo. He had never asked for anything and he really didn't feel like this was too much. He sighed when Youngjo didn't say anything. "Keonhee has a friend called Yonghoon. He's apparently really handsome and he's been talking about setting us up. I bet he doesn't come home at all hours bleeding and telling stories that don't make sense." He huffed getting the gauze to put over his work. "Maybe I'll need the bed-" 

"Stop it Woong." 

"Why? I'm single. I can fuck a new guy if I want." 

"I wake up every morning with you cuddled into my chest."

"You're a bed hog!" Hwanwoong said quickly. "I'm just fitting into the gaps." He finished securing the gauze and got up. "You're done." 

"Thanks Woong." 

"Please can you just tell me. Do you not realise how hard it is to love someone who comes home bleeding all the time and won't tell you one thing. It scares me and you're acting like I'm being a crazy boyfriend. We live together, I really thought you were my forever. But if you can't tell me one. I can't be with you." Hwanwoong sighed when he closed the first aid box. 

"Hwanwoong, why can't you drop it. We love each other. You are my forever." Youngjo got up and stepped towards him Hwanwoong just watched. "Please Woong. And you know if you met that guy he'd disappoint." His hands were on Hwanwoongs hips now as the smaller watched him. The kiss Youngjo gave him was the kind that left you craving for more but Hwanwoong refused to give him the satisfaction. 

"Please Youngjo, one truth and I'm yours again. Just one baby, it doesn't even have to be a big one."

"I can't tell you because it will put you at risk." Youngjo sighed when Hwanwoong pulled away and put everything away. "I told you the truth." 

"Your truth is that you're withholding from me. Sorry for not being excited that the man that I love telling me he can't tell me things, when I tell you everything. I'm going to bed. Please don't get into the bed tonight unless you have something to say." 

"Hwanwoong. Please." 

"Youngjo. I'm not asking for much." Hwanwoong eyed the other man, "Whatever, I'm sure Yonghoon is far better in bed than you." He said ignoring the look Youngjo was giving him. He knew it was stupid to try to bait the other man with the idea that he was going to go on a date with someone else, but maybe Yonghoon would be a really good time, Keonhee liked him and Hwanwoong was sure he'd probably seen him at one of Keonhee's gigs before but he was going to take him up on that offer. 

The day of the date was a little tense, he stood looking at himself in the full length mirror, he'd chosen to wear pants with a higher waist to give the illusion that he was taller than he actually was. He moved to grab his favourite jacket when Youngjo came into the room. Hwanwoong gave him a small look, "Do I look good?" He knew he did and he knew that Youngjo would like this look on him but he was wearing it for a different man. Youngjo eyed him and shrugged. 

"The makeup is a bit much." 

"I'm barely wearing any." Hwanwoong stood his ground. "Anyway, don't wait up. Who know's maybe I'll go home with him." He knew it was hit below the belt but he just could not stop himself, he texted Yonghoon that he was on his way and took a taxi to the restaurant. He worried about going on a date, it had been years since he had been on a first date and Youngjo had been an amazing first date - Hwanwoong had left knowing that Youngjo was the man he wanted to be with and yet here he was now. He smiled when he saw Yonghoon outside, and the other man was tall and handsome just as Keonhee had told him. 

They went inside the restaurant together and Hwanwoong just felt relaxed in the other's presence, it was clear that he would be an amazing boyfriend to someone - but Hwanwoong still thought about Youngjo. Youngjo would like the food here, Youngjo would have liked Yonghoon. It was hard and he felt guilty, it was unfair to be on a date with a man as kind and lovely as Yonghoon when really he was just thinking about his ex, boyfriend, whatever. Yonghoon spoke before he could, "You okay Hwanwoong?" Hwanwoong nodded, "hey, you seem to have a lot on your mind - Keonhee told me you've recently broken up with someone - so shall we just do this as friends? After we can do some late night shopping, I need to get a new jacket because my favourite one has gone missing." 

Hwanwoong felt even guiltier, this man was just okay with him being distracted and was willing to do this as friends to make him more comfortable. He nodded, "I'd really like that Yonghoon, and your favourite jacket has gone missing?" 

"I have a feeling it's the person my roommate keeps bringing home." Yonghoon said with a shrug, "isn't it weird to take someones jacket who lives with the guy you're sleeping with?" Hwanwoong could not help but laugh at the situation Yonghoon had found himself in. Everything was so natural, Yonghoon was not mad at him for turning up to a date still hung up on someone else and he was just happy to move on as friends - Hwanwoong understood why Keonhee was trying to set Yonghoon up with someone, he really was a great guy.

They walked around after they'd eaten picking out potential jackets until Yonghoon settled on one and part of Hwanwoong really did wish he was in a place in his life where he could be with this man. They sat on a bench with an ice cream waffle between them watching the buskers, Yonghoon looked over at Hwanwoong and the smaller man wondered if he was angry deep down about everything. "So the person you broke up with really hurt you?" Yonghoon said quietly, "You've been thinking about them most of the evening, are you okay?" 

"Youngjo is, he just-" Hwanwoong sighed looking down at his hands. "I've been with Youngjo for years and I was literally planning my future with him and now it's all just up in the air and really in the end it's my fault." 

"Your fault?" 

"Yeah, I asked him about something and he won't answer and I just can't let it drop." 

"That makes sense, if you're going to spend the rest of your life with him, you should know things." Yonghoon said with a small smile. "If he told you, would you get back together with him?" 

"Yes." Hwanwoong said quietly, "I don't know if that makes me weak but he's really the one. Or at least I thought he was." 

"I know that feeling. I was almost married, but we called the wedding off. We were very young, it was the best choice in the end but at the time I spent a lot of months thinking that if she just changed her mind and told me she really did want to marry me, that I'd just take her back - but she never did." Yonghoon took a bit of the waffle and ate it. "If whatever Youngjo isn't telling you is really important, stand your ground. If he loved you the way you deserve to be loved he would tell you." 

"I know that deep down, but it's hard to love someone as much as I love him and just think about throwing it all way." Hwanwoong sighed, "plus we still live together." He shook his head at the look that Yonghoon gave him, "I know, Keonhee did the same face, it's even worse, we're still sharing a bed." 

"Are you guys still _sleeping_ together?" 

"No. I have some self-respect." Hwanwoong sighed, he hated how pathetic he sounded when he talked about all of this, but Yonghoon made him feel safe, and it was nice to tell someone that did not know both of them, to get an impartial point of view really. "But we've lived together for years and I feel like if I leave I'm really giving up on us." 

"If you ever need somewhere to go you can stay with me, Hyungu - my roommate - is really chill, the only thing is, is that you'd have to put up with the person he's sleeping with stealing your clothes. I don't understand why though." 

Hwanwoong laughed, "thanks though, if I do decide to end it with him for good I will probably have to take you up on that." Hwanwoong just wished that everything was just a little bit easier for him, he wished that Youngjo would just tell him what was going on so he could stop having to think about what he would do if they broke up for good. The last thing he wanted was to end up alone, to end up having wasted his time all these years with Youngjo. He got a taxi home and on the drive he could not stop thinking about Youngjo and what was being hidden from him. Maybe he should move to the guest room, he was not sure if his heart could take much more of this. 

Hwanwoong walked back to their place and was surprised to see Youngjo was actually home, he instantly put on the biggest smile he could. "How was your date?" Youngjo asked, and Hwanwoong could see how jealous he was. Hwanwoong had felt bad, he had gone on this date knowing that Youngjo would be jealous and knowing that he was still in love with Youngjo. 

"Great, he's lovely." Hwanwoong said with a shrug, dropping down onto the sofa. "He's a singer in some bars, I didn't hear his singing voice, but he did say he'd sing for me next time." Hwanwoong shifted slightly, "I mean you might know him, what with all the bar fights you get into - wait... no, we've already established that when you tell me that you're lying." 

"Hwanwoong." Youngjo looked at him, and Hwanwoong just wished that he could drop this and just go back to being them, maybe watch some movie while he lay against Youngjo, but there was just part of him that could not just let it go. He loved the other man so very much, but he just had to know one truth, just to reassure him. 

"No unexplained scars." Hwanwoong shrugged, "oh and he had no currently healing wounds." 

"Did you-" 

"No." Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, "you really think I hooked up with someone on a blind date." 

"I cant-" 

"You're jealous, and guess what Youngjo, you could have prevented this date happening by just not fucking lying to me." 

"Hwanwoong, why are we doing this?" 

"Because I love you. Youngjo, I don't really see how you think I'm being some sort of awful boyfriend, I love you so much and I need to know what is going on, I just - I know you've been lying to me about how you're getting injured. How do you want me to feel about that? I don't know where you're going, or what you're doing and you keep coming home hurt. How would you feel if I did that?" 

"Hwanwoong." 

"No, you tell me you'd be happy if I started lying to you about where I was and was coming home getting hurt." 

"It's different." 

"Why?" Hwanwoong glared, "And I swear if you say because I'm tiny, I'm going to cut up all your clothes."

"Woong." 

"Give me the exact reason why it's different for me and you." Hwanwoong stood there staring him down. "Or do you just love hurting me? You keep breaking my heart Youngjo and I don't know if I can keep going." He could feel the tears stinging his eyes and could see the jealousy, the irritation falling off Youngjo's face as he softened towards Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong did not want to cry, he wanted to keep himself strong. 

"Please, I don't like this Woong, I would never want you to be hurting and it kills me seeing you like this." Hwanwoong could not continue this argument and just went into the room, shutting the door and throwing himself onto the bed letting himself cry. He cried into his pillow and he knew that Youngjo could hear, he could almost feel the man hovering at the door trying to decide if he should come in and try to continue the conversation. Hwanwoong cried until he felt like he couldn't anymore, getting up and stripping down to just his underwear and grabbing a shirt that was Youngjo's but he did not care, he curled up in the bed when he heard Youngjo at the door. "I'm just going out, Geonhak needs me." 

Hwanwoong woke up when his apartment door opened, walked out of the bedroom and saw Youngjo bleeding but he also looked like something horrible had happened. Hwanwoong got him sat down, and got the first aid kit. He pulled the others shirt off and set about stitching the others arm. "Youngjo." He said quietly. "Are you okay? You-" 

"Geonhak died." Youngjo said quietly and Hwanwoong just had to finish, he moved quickly to stitch the other and put the gauze over it, before he moved onto the others lap, arms around him, holding him close. Youngjo held him close too. "I was too late."

"No, Youngjo, you're not doing that. No matter what its not your fault." He kissed Youngjo's cheek, "I've got you." Hwanwoong said softly, he might be smaller but he was on the other holding him tightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"I can't." 

"Okay" Hwanwoong said softly, knees either side of Youngjo's hips, he was wrapped around him, trying to surround him with safety - it would have been easier, he imagined, if he was bigger than Youngjo, the way that Youngjo could make him feel safe. "It's okay." Hwanwoong spoke quietly. "We don't have to talk about it. I'm on the morning shift, but I can call in." He said, hand running through Youngjo's hair. "I can't leave you like this." 

"I'm sorry." Youngjo said quietly, Hwanwoong was just stroking his hair, holding him against him. Hwanwoong couldn't help himself when the other looked at him. He lent in and pressed a slow kiss to Youngjo's lips. 

"I love you Youngjo, no matter what is going on, you need me. I will always be here for you." Hwanwoong kept himself wrapped around Youngjo for a while. Getting up to call off his shift, and then taking the man through to get him cleaned up and then into their bed. Hwanwoong was starting to worry that Youngjo was going into some sort of shock and was shutting down. "Youngjo..." He said quietly, watching the other just lying there. "Youngjo can you please answer me?" 

"I should have been there." 

"Jo, you know- it's not your fault, you didn't kill him." Hwanwoong just wished he could see into the other's mind, understand what was going on, because he was going off basically no facts and was just winging it, which did not appear to be fixing anything. Hwanwoong gently stroked to others hair, gently comforting him. "Don't blame yourself, you're going to be okay, it's going to be okay." Youngjo did not say anything but Hwanwoong knew he was listening. Hwanwoong stayed awake until he knew that Youngjo had drifted off, in case the other needed him. He thought about everything that had been happening between them, and while he did not understand what was going on really, he did know that Geonhak was very important to Youngjo and he wanted to keep him safe and protected. When they woke up Youngjo was still off, barely talking and Hwanwoong knew it was the grief overwhelming him. He wished he could do more to help but he just did not have all the words. 

He found that Geonhak had been killed, and he had been shocked, he had met the man a few times and he seemed normal, not like the kind of person who would get themselves murdered, and worst of all there were rumours it was related to the gangs in the city. Hwanwoong knew of the gangs, but he did not know many specifics and he had never really had a reason to find out more about them. He just knew that it was hard for some people, and that they had no choice but to turn to a life of crime but part of him still did not understand the allure of gang life. 

Things had sort of fallen back into place with him and Youngjo and Hwanwoong could not lie and say that he was unhappy about this reconciliation. But as Keonhee sat across from him in a small cafe out side of the hospital he felt weird. Keonhee was without Soohyun, because Seoho had a day off and was taking him to some sort of toddler class. "So you two are back together?" Keonhee said raising a brow.

"Mhm," Hwanwoong stared at the toastie in front of him, he felt like he was being judged, that Keonhee was judging him. "Geonhak died and I just felt like I was wasting both of our times by making us both unhappy." Hwanwoong took a sip of his drink. "I love him, and I've never stopped, and keeping us separate is just hurting both of us." 

"You've not really been separate, you still share a bed." Keonhee pointed out. "I mean when I have an argument with Seoho he sleeps on the sofa. You guys weren't even doing that but were broken up." 

"You tell me how I was supposed to force him to sleep on the sofa-" 

"You could have done Hwanwoong, and you know that." Keonhee sighed, "but did he tell you what was going on that you thought he was hiding from you?" 

"No. But it doesn't matter." 

"It mattered a lot to you before." 

"His best friend died, and your husband called to ask me about Geonhak, your husband works in the organised crime unit. My boyfriend just found out his best friend was mixed up in a gang and ended up dead, you think I can just abandon him?" 

"Is loving him- not all love is good love Hwanwoong." 

"I have supported you through everything, I supported you through your surrogacy journey - I was the one who came when Seoho was working overtime and you were so stressed from your kid that you were crying when I got there. Youngjo supported me helping you no matter what time you and Seoho needed me, he would drive me over to yours. I could understand if he was doing something to me, but he is a good man." 

"A good man who is hiding something from you." 

"Like you told Seoho about that night you were so overwhelmed by Soohyun that I came over so you could leave your own son?" 

"Hwanwoong." Keonhee glared at him, "that was something I wasn't proud of doing. After that night I spent a lot of time feeling like I wasn't a good father." 

"You're an amazing dad Keonhee, but my point is, that you don't tell him everything, so we can't expect Youngjo to tell me everything." 

"I just- I want you to be happy, and him not telling you was making you so unhappy." Keonhee said softly as he reached over to give Hwanwoong's arm a squeeze. "I just want you to be happy. Truly. I want you to have everything you've ever wanted." 

"You know Youngjo is that." 

"You don't have to stand on a box to kiss him." Keonhee said with a teasing smile. 

"That's because he's strong enough to lift me." Hwanwoong teased back. He knew that Keonhee was right, the question of where Youngjo was getting his scars from was something that he knew was going to come up later. He just hoped that next time he asked that Youngjo would tell him the truth because he was not sure his heart could withstand another argument about it. He knew it wasn't like Keonhee not telling Seoho about the one time he'd needed a babysitter, he knew that Keonhee and Seoho were very open with each other and he knew that Seoho had known that Keonhee was getting stressed out, because he'd taken some time off work to give him an extra hand. Hwanwoong wanted to be a team with Youngjo, and they were a team - but it was just this that he was not privy to. 

Hwanwoong was jolted awake one night hearing the door code being entered, confused because he could feel the weight of Youngjo's arm over him. Youngjo's arm around him tightened. "I need you to stay here" Youngjo said getting out of the bed and grabbing something from the bedside drawer, Hwanwoong didn't quite get a good look at it because it always took him a little while to wake up. "Promise me?" 

"Youngjo." Hwanwoong mumbled, pushing himself up. 

"Stay here. No matter what." Youngjo shut the door as he left and Hwanwoong pulled his knees up to his chest. He had no idea what was going on and he could not help but think that maybe Keonhee was right, he needed to know what Youngjo was hiding from him so they could have a successful life together. He got out of the bed and sighed, the apartment was cold and he hated sleeping in long sleeves, he grabbed the first jumper he found, which was clearly Youngjo's based on how it hung off him, but he did not care. He was going to be brave and he was going to find out the truth. As he got close to the door the two men were talking to someone called _Ravn_ , and it did not take Hwanwoong long to work out that that was his boyfriend. He decided that this was going to be his only chance to get to the truth. 

Hwanwoong knew he was walking into something he wasn't supposed to when he came out of the bedroom. Eyes went to him and Youngjo turned slightly. "Don't mind me." Hwanwoong said taking the scene in, his boyfriend was holding a gun and one of the men in the room was bleeding. "Do you need me to stitch it up?" He asked. 

"He works in the ER" Youngjo explained. Hwanwoong got the first aid kit and the other man sat down, he began stitching him quietly, knowing the three men were trying to decide what to say. 

"So my boyfriend's Ravn?" Hwanwoong said no malice to his voice, intentionally flashing his boyfriend a look. "I mean do you guys have girlfriends or boyfriends, maybe wives - do you lie to them too?" 

"Hwanwoong." Youngjo said quietly. Hwanwoong eyed him, "Can we do this later?" 

"We should leave." One of the men said as Hwanwoong finished tending the patients wound. After they left Hwanwoong stared at his boyfriend. He knew he had to try to stay calm, he could not go into this conversation all guns blazing, he wanted Youngjo to tell him the truth. 

"So you have a gun in our house-" 

"Three." 

"There are three firearms in my house Youngjo, and you at no point thought I should know about this? Some of my friends have kids! Your older sister has been here with her little boy!" Hwanwoong just stared at him. "I was so fucking dumb, letting you back in after Geonhak - I thought I had been too hard on you, and losing him reminded me I needed to focus on people I love. But you... We get someone coming in in the night and you rush up with a gun, telling my to stay in our bedroom and then people call you Ravn and some guy is bleeding all over our fucking kitchen and then you tell me there are three guns." Hwanwoong threw the roll of gauze at Youngjo because it was the only thing he had. "Who even are you? Youngjo? Ravn?" 

"You need to calm down." 

"I need to calm down! What part of you have three guns and there was a man bleeding in my kitchen do you not understand?" 

"Hwanwoong." Youngjo reached out for him and Hwanwoong stepped back. 

"No - don't you dare touch me Kim Youngjo." Hwanwoong eyed him, "If you don't tell me the truth I'm going to call the police." 

"Hwanwoong- don't do that." 

"Then tell me the fucking truth Youngjo." 

"Woongie." 

"If you don't tell me, I'm not playing around. You know Keonhee always said there was something off with you, and he was right. I never should have trusted you." Hwanwoong turned on his heel and went into their bedroom grabbing a suitcase before starting to grab clothes and start throwing them into his suitcase. "I'm not going to be so stupid as to tell you to leave, I'll just fucking go." Hwanwoong knew that Youngjo was bigger than him - and had guns - so it was stupid to kick off like this, but he was not going to calm down. 

"That's my shirt." Youngjo said from the doorway. Hwanwoong turned and glared, balling it up and throwing it at him. "Can you please calm down, I'm not going to do this with you shouting at me and waking the neighbours. I would hate for us to have to move, we have very good views of the city here and it's close to your work." 

"Bold of you to assume there is still a we." 

"Hwanwoong." Youngjo stepped into the room and moved to stop him packing. 

"Oh is that what you're going to do manhandle me because I'm tiny." 

"Hwanwoong, I'm not even touching you. I'm just moving your bag. I want you to sit down so we can talk about this." Youngjo moved the bag and sat down, looking at Hwanwoong who just stood there. Hwanwoong was still angry, but if he got much more angry he was going to cry.

"Youngjo." Hwanwoong said as he tried to calm down. "I can't-" 

"I know, you don't understand." Youngjo spoke calmly, which only frustrated Hwanwoong more. "I love you - you need to understand that. You are at no risk from me having guns in our home. I've fired guns since I was old enough to hold one. My dad and mom were in this line of work, and then they had my sister and me and we were just brought right in."

"line of work... Youngjo, are you trying to tell me you're in some kind of gang?" 

"Yes." Youngjo said flatly. "I am, and Geonhak was too." 

"You're in a gang" 

"I know." 

"Like in a gang, in a gang." 

"Yes, Hwanwoong. I'm in a gang. My dad's gang specifically." 

"Oh so you're getting into gang fights, in the gang." 

"Please stop saying in a gang." 

"I am dating a man who is in a gang." 

"Hwanwoong, are you broken?"

"You're in a gang." Hwanwoong shrugged looking at him. "God you're in a fucking gang, with your guns and your scars and you're probably like fucking prostitutes and then coming back to our fucking bed-" 

"Okay, let's put a hold on that one. I am in a gang, yes, and yes you have been patching me up after gang fights, or just general stuff to do with the gang. But I don't fuck prostitutes. I don't - we don't do that." 

"What was Xion?" 

"A member of a rival gang, also was fucking Geonhak." 

"... Right." 

"Xion was also two people." 

"Okay." 

"But we're not talking about Xion or Geonhak, you wanted to know about me, and I want to tell you everything - but we need to start at the beginning okay?" Hwanwoong nodded, "Can you sit down please?" Hwanwoong did sit and watched Youngjo. "I was born into it, and when I met you, I knew I wanted to be with you - and realistically I knew that this day would come. The day where I have to admit what I am, and risk you walking out forever. And with you knowing, it puts you at risk and I would never forgive myself if someone hurt you to hurt me." 

"I'd like to see someone try." Hwanwoong huffed. 

"I know Woong, you wouldn't let someone just fuck with you. But still, I have hidden this world from you because I never wanted you to be at risk." 

"Oh yes, blindly being bound to a man in a gang was waaay better. Loved every second of it." Hwanwoong looked at Youngjo and sighed, "okay - sorry. But how would not knowing protect me? What if someone came for me and you weren't here - and I saw how you jumped up when those guys came in-" 

"Geonhak was with one of the men who is Xion, and it was not... what happened to Geonhak is complicated, and that made me worried about here. Also the men were telling my that Geonhak's ex was in the apartment - he is the one who cut the guy you stitched. I loved Geonhak, and Geonhak loved Dongju, so if the alert gets to me and it's him I just normally leave him to it. I know Dongju is suffering." 

"But you're safe?" 

"I am not going to let anything happen to either of us." Youngjo said, finally reaching out and taking Hwanwoong's hand. Hwanwoong just looked at it and held it back. "If you would still want me?" He said softly. "I love you Yeo Hwanwoong, I know I should have told you earlier, but I just kept putting it off because I was telling myself that I was saving you from knowing, but really I think I was saving myself from you knowing the worst parts of me." 

"People shoot at you and hurt you." He said quietly, "who is going to patch you up if it's not me? I don't like this Youngjo. I'm not a fan of you going out there as Ravn and fighting people." 

"I know." 

"Also I don't like having three firearms in the house." 

"I need them to protect you." 

"Are they secured?" 

"Yes, two of them are very secure and locked away and the other was in my bedside table." 

"You have a nephew." 

"Do you really think my sister isn't going to teach him to hold a gun?" Hwanwoong really should have thought about that. He just nodded, "I would not have them in this house if any child could easily get to them. You've never accidentally found one. It's okay." Hwanwoong just sighed looking at Youngjo and nodded. "I need the guns until I know the threat is diminished." 

"Okay." Hwanwoong said softly, moving pull Youngjo down for a kiss. He pulled back and looked at his boyfriend. "Okay." he repeated. "I can accept this." 

"Are you sure?" Youngjo asked quietly, moving to push the case off the bed so they could lie down next to each other. Hwanwoong moved easily to look at him, he shifted to kiss the man again, part of him struggled to see Youngjo as Ravn a gang member with guns - but the other would not lie to him about it. 

"I'm sure." Hwanwoong said, taking Youngjo's hand and giving it a little squeeze. "Is Ravn very different to Youngjo?" Hwanwoong asked with a playful grin. 

"I guess. You probably wouldn't recognise me." Youngjo said with a softness that reminded Hwanwoong of how weird it was to imagine Youngjo being tough, to imagine him fighting someone - Hwanwoong did not want to think about it, but he knew that the other would have killed people. "I don't like parts of being Ravn, but it is what it is." Youngjo said, moving to kiss Hwanwoong softly. 

"Is Ravn different in bed?" Hwanwoong teased, Youngjo looked at him trying to work out where Hwanwoong was going with this. "I can't imagine you being different." He bit his lip, watching for Youngjo's reaction. Youngjo's eyes changed and he moved to kiss Hwanwoong a little harder, more possessive and more dominant in the bed way. Hwanwoong shifted, wrapping his leg around Youngjo's hips. He made a small sound when Youngjo's hand grabbed his ass and squeezed him. Hwanwoong had always been the one who got what he wanted from Youngjo, and Youngjo was more of a slow, romantic in bed. Which was great but sometimes Hwanwoong wanted his mind to be completely empty. Youngjo moved over the other kissing him hard, holding Hwanwoong's leg around his hip, the smaller moved easily, part of him wishing he'd gotten to see this side of his boyfriend before it was fun. 

Hwanwoong pulled back, looking at his boyfriend, fuck this was hot. He bit his lip, Youngjo was looking down at him like he was a snack, he pulled his boyfriend down for a kiss. He loved the way that Youngjo was taking what he wanted - and that was something he had not realised he had wanted this badly. Youngjo pulled back and kissed along the other's jawline. Hwanwoong made a small sound, Youngjo had moved to kissing and biting his neck. Hwanwoong whined a little, lifting his hips to try to press them against his partners, he made a frustrated sound when Youngjo moved his hips back. "Jo, please." Hwanwoong huffed, although that did not last long when Youngjo bit down on his neck. Hwanwoong gasped against him. 

Youngjo pulled back and looked at him, Hwanwoong just watched, his erection straining in his boxers, eyes flickering down to see Youngjo, clearly feeling the same - his track pants did nothing to hide it. Hwanwoong watched Youngjo, who was now palming him, Hwanwoong shifted a little, trying not to twist himself too much, not wanting Youngjo to stop. "You've been really pushing me Woong." 

"Fuck-" Hwanwoong breathed out, "Are you going to punish me?" His breath hitched, watching as Youngjo pushed his track pants off and Hwanwoong swore he'd never been so happy to see a man going commando in his life. Youngjo lent back slightly, his body was bathed in the moonlight that was seeping into the room and Hwanwoong just needed him to touch him. Youngjo moved to kiss Hwanwoong again, thankfully pressing their hips together. Youngjo caught Hwanwoong's lip between his teeth and smirked as he teased the other before releasing him. He pulled back and moved to grab the lube from the bed side table. He and Hwanwoong did not always use protection and Hwanwoong was more than excited to feel the other fully today. 

Youngjo moved to take off Hwanwoong's underwear, but stopped him removing the jumper which made Hwanwoong make a frustrated noise. The response was a raised eyebrow followed by "Hands and knees." Youngjo's voice was commanding, as if there was no choice and Hwanwoong's mouth went dry, did exactly as he was told, although not nearly as quick as Youngjo wanted if the spank was anything to go by. Hwanwoong made a sound and shot his boyfriend a look, part of him was expecting him to drop Ravn for a second but he watched, hand now running over the curve of Hwanwoong's ass, Hwanwoong had been a dancer in school and college, and it had toned him well. Youngjo wasted no time coating his fingers and starting to open Hwanwoong, pushing the jumper up to kiss over the others back as he did so. He pushed the second finger in and the way he curled them had Hwanwoong gasping against the movement. 

"Jo, Youngjo." He panted, "Two is enough." He breathed out, he just wanted to be filled and normally Youngjo would never skip a step but Hwanwoong desperately wanted to push him into the rougher more primal sex he knew the other could give him. He was surprised when Youngjo withdrew his fingers and replaced them with something much larger. Hwanwoong gasped at the stretch, it burned but in the best way possible, Youngjo's hand gently rubbing the small of his back to help him. His hands balled into fists as Youngjo stopped when he was all the way in. "You're so big." Hwanwoong said with a small moan, he was getting used to the stretch and Youngjo was giving his hips some experimental rolls. 

"Feel okay?" Youngjo purred and Hwanwoong shuddered, once he confirmed Youngjo started to move, hands holding onto Hwanwoong, he built up speed and Hwanwoong was soon gripping onto the bed and crying out with Youngjo's hips moving into him hard. Youngjo's hands gripped his hips harder as he moved and Hwanwoong was surprised the other man had been holding back this power in his hips all this time. Youngjo driving into him was making him lose his mind, he was sure that the other was enjoying it too. Youngjo kept going, Hwanwoong crying out when Youngjo slammed his hips forward against him. Hwanwoong's arms dropped and he lay there, moaning out as Youngjo kept going, Hwanwoong came without warning over himself, the jumper and his blankets. Youngjo kept going, Hwanwoong still making sounds under him, one hand coming over his face to cover it as he felt Youngjo finish inside him. He felt Youngjo's grip loosen on his hips as he pulled out and without Youngjo holding him up Hwanwoong's legs dropped, unable to support himself, trying to bring himself back to reality.

He lay catching his breath watching Youngjo who was now lying next to him, he moved to lie on his back hating lying on his stomach. "Yeah Ravn can come to bed." Hwanwoong mumbled, laughing at the face Youngjo gave him. "What?" 

"I've bruised your hips." Hwanwoong shrugged, sure Youngjo's grip had been strong but it was fine, it was worth it. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, it was really good." Hwanwoong said rolling his eyes, "I love you no matter if you're Youngjo or Ravn." 

"You make me want to be Youngjo all the time." Youngjo said pressing a kiss to Hwanwoong's cheek. "I never wanted you to meet Ravn because I never want that life enough you." 

"But we're in this together Youngjo." Hwanwoong smiled, "Please don't get arrested by Seoho though, I don't want to deal with Keonhee." The pair laughed together and Hwanwoong finally felt safe enough to be in his house, he knew what the other was hiding and while it had been different to what he imagined, he knew they were on the same page now.


End file.
